Springtrap
"I have an even better surprise for you..... And you're not gonna believe this.... We found one. A REAL one."-Phone Dude, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He's a animatronic that was once a springlock suit made by Henry in Fredbear's, and was later found in Freddy Fazbear's several years later. He is then used as the main attraction in Fazbear's Fright. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap was first introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as the main animatronic that kills the player. Each night, the player has to check where he is and use distractions for him. Sometimes he goes through vents where the player must close so that he can't go in the office. In the minigames, it shows that Purple Guy is the one inside Springtrap and is why Springtrap attacks the player. In the secret ending, it shows that after Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground, Springtrap escaped. Role in the Silver Eyes In the Silver Eyes novel, Dave Miller uses a Springbonnie suit to capture and kill children, as witnessed by Charlie when she was young. In the ending, Dave tries to kill Charlie inside the suit, but Charlie manages to trap him inside the suit and kill Dave inside. Afterwards, Charlie sees Freddy and co. drag Dave's corpse inside the suit away. Role in Sister Location Springtrap appears in Sister Location after the player completes the Golden Freddy challenge on Super Hard mode. A cutscene shows the burnt remains of Fazbear's Fright along with Springtrap in the end, while a voice coming from someone named Michael explaining his father that he has free'd his sister. Role in the Twisted Ones Springtrap is the main antagonist of the Twisted Ones. He returns when Charlie finds her way into a secret underground facility that resembles that of Freddy's. Springtrap appears and says that Charlie has something that he needs back. When Charlie asked him about Sammy and why did he choose him, Springtrap says: "No, I chose you." Afterwards, the secret pizzeria crumbles and Springtrap's fate is unknown. Role in Pizzeria Tycoon Springtrap appears in FNAF: Pizzeria Simulator. His appearance is very different than he was in FNAF 3. When the player dies, he begins to speak. Notes * In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Phone Guy says that someone used a golden suit in the Parts & Service room and how the toy animatronics were going crazy. It is unknown on whether or not it was a Springbonnie suit or a Fredbear suit that was used. * In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, there's a cameo appearance where Purple Guy is seen helping another employee put on a Springbonnie suit. * Many people believe that the Purple Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is indeed Michael, who is believed to be a son of William. * However, others believe that the Purple Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is William, not Michael. Category:Characters Category:Animatronic Category:Antagonist